


Shadows On The Walls

by AlphaEon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Comedic Situations, Demons, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Derek is an alcoholic, Drunk Derek, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spells & Enchantments, Visions, Witch Stiles Stilinski, mystical bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaEon/pseuds/AlphaEon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is under a lot of shit right now. He can't sleep. He has been haunted ever since he 'died' in the ice so they can find the the cellar to where his dad, Melissa McCall, and Chris Argent were. It was the darkness that was left around his heart. He felt there was something big coming their way. He just couldn't figure out what. All he knew was that his life wasn't going to be the same after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter kinda reveals that Stiles and Derek both like each other but they don't think either one of them would be interest in a relationship. The problem is also that something unknown is heading their way and the only reason Derek and Stiles can feel it is because 1) it involves them 2) they have a bond that they don't know about yet.

Lying on his bed, Stiles was tossing and turning. For he could not sleep, not anymore. His dreams kept haunting him, they were filled with visions that would scare him and also confuse him. Stiles takes a look at the clock that reads 12:44am. To many teenagers at Beacon Hills sleeping at 1am isn't a big deal but for Stiles it was, for he hasn't slept in over a week. He takes his phone so he can text Scott because maybe he just finished spending 'time' with Allison.

-'Hey U awake???'  
-'Yeah I just got home, why?' Scott replies  
-'I can't sleep again.'  
-'Dude this is getting pretty serious. I think u should tell ur dad or at least talk to Derek. U need to get this all resolved.'  
-'No it's fine I'll handle it alone.'  
-'Ok whatever you say man, Night Stiles'  
-'G'night Scott''

Scott and Stiles were best friends, brothers even, They both looked after each other and defended one another. Except that Scott is a lot more capable of defending himself now that he was a werewolf.

Stiles just keeps replaying the visions in his head. He would just tell Scott that they were about being ambush by some shadowy figures that he couldn't make out, but it wasn't the complete story. DEREK was in the vision. In the vision, Stiles and Derek were the ones in danger. Stiles couldn't tell Derek, what was he going to say? 'Hey I had a dream about you and me together'. Stiles was totally head-over-heels in LOVE with Derek Hale and he didn't want to creep him out or scare him off. Not that Stiles thought he had a chance with the famous Derek Hale he just didn't want Derek to know he like him. Another situation was telling his father 'Hey dad, I'm having some strange dreams about me and Derek Hale together and then we get assaulted by some weird creatures.' Stiles just couldn't tell Derek nor his father. 

So he figures that he'll deal with all of it some other time. He take a look at his clock and it reads 5:25. He's been stressing out and think about Derek for more than 4 hours. So he goes to his medicine cabinet and takes two sleeping pills so he can finally knock out. Even though tomorrow is Saturday he still has Lacrosse practice in the afternoon and he wanted to be rested for it. The idea struck him to message Derek to ask if he can meet with him after practice so they can talk about the whole crazy visions. Stiles figured Scott was right, he had to tell someone. So texts Derek and ask to meet up. Then the pills did the trick, after sending the last message, Stiles knocks out.

 

\-------

 

Meanwhile, In an apartment on the other side of town. Derek couldn't rest either. He felt something was coming too. How did he know? Well it was one of those animal instincts he has. Derek was very uneasy after losing his pack not to long ago to Deucalion and the Darach. All he had left of was Peter and, as much as he didn't want to mention, he also had Stiles who on some occasions would come visit him and check up on him.

Ever since Derek was saved by Stiles from the Kanima, he always had a deep respect and care for Stiles. And when Derek lost Boyd, Stiles was the only one there to comfort him. Derek, as much as he wanted to deny it or be a douche to Stiles, he like him. But the problem was Stiles had a crush on Lydia. Derek usually is big on his ego and he gets what he wants but in this occasion he can't help but feel like he will never be the one for Stiles.

"FOCUS!!!" Derek yells out loud. "I need to figure out what this threat is. I can't spend my time thinking about a fantasy that will never happen."

Derek goes to the living room and sits on his black armchair. As his mind slowly goes to sleep, he thinks about how Stiles is doing and what he's doing. Just about falling asleep his phone chimes. It was a text from Stiles

-'Can we meet after practice tomorrow? It's urgent!!'  
-'Of course Stiles.' Derek responds feeling more concerned than excited that Stiles messages him at 5:30 in the morning  
-'C u then'  
-'Ok bye'

With this level of stress, Derek looks through his wine cabinet and drinks until the alcohol knocks him out cold.


	2. Ironic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally meets up with Derek but not in the way he intended. They talk about the situations they've had going on, but will they manage to stay focused???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling there will be some lovey-dovey moments here.

Stiles gets to lacrosse practice on time. Although he didn't get a full nights sleep, some sleep is better than none. He arrives along with Scott and Isaac. Of course they play a scrimmage, which means Stiles is in the bench for the first half, until Danny injures himself after a full-impact crash against Isaac. Coach puts Stiles in as defense, which sucks because he has to defend against both Isaac and Scott. Stiles just wants this practice to end not to meet up with Derek, although its part of the reason, he just wants to stop being pulverized by two werewolves.

In one play Stiles was knocked down so hard he black out for a couple of minutes, no one noticed him. No one ever notices what happens to Stiles. The coach sees Stiles on the floor and pauses the game, thinking that Stiles was napping, the coach "STILINSKI!! Get up its practice. Maybe you can take a nap after you run 5 miles AFTER practice." Honestly this not his day, then again it really hasn't been every since the experience with the Darach. Stiles just sucks up the urge to punch the coach, he just doesn't want to handle the stress of getting suspended.

When practice ended at 3pm like every Saturday, everyone headed to the showers, everyone except Stiles. Everyone got go home, everyone was done for the day, everyone got to meet with their girlfriends or in Danny's case, boyfriend, while Stiles is stuck running laps around the school. He runs to Scott just as he is entering the locker rooms.

"Hey Scott, Hold up!" Stiles yells from a distance "Can you wait for me while I finish my run?" "Sorry bro, I need to get to work" Scott replied. "God damn it" Stiles screamed out "That's just my luck I suppose"

And Stiles went to do his runs.

\---------------

Derek wakes up with a slight hangover. He drank a little mores than he can handle. He flops sluggishly out of his bed and heads to the bathroom. As he washes his face, Derek notices through the bathroom window that the sun is setting. He dashes into the bedroom to see the clock that read 4:13pm. Shit, he overslept and he needed to meet Stiles after practice. Hopefully he can still catch him. He try's to text Stiles but he didn't get an answer. Derek figures Stiles is ignoring him for being stood up. So Derek texts Scott.

-'hey Scott, where is Stiles and why isn't he answering his phone?'  
-'Stiles is running extra laps cuz our coach hates him he should be finishing up right now. If u hurry u can catch him."  
-'Thanks Scott'  
-'ur welcome'

So Derek quickly changes into some black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and his signature black leather jacket. He gets in his black camaro and heads to Beacon Hills High School.

Derek pulls up at the school and he heads toward the field to see if he can find Stiles. The whole entire field was covered with bright red roses and in the middle of the field he sees a beautiful woman in a white dress picking some roses and then the woman turns to meet Derek's gaze and she smiles. Derek quickly looks around to check if there wasn't anyone else noticing this bizarre thing. When he turns back to the woman, she and all the roses were gone.

Derek is freaking out. He runs into the locker room to find Stiles. As he gets to the door. He hears some singing coming from the locker room along along with the shower running. Oh my god, was Stiles really singing in the shower? Fuck that, is Stiles really in the shower? Derek only hears one hearts beat in there so it's obvious to him that Stiles is alone. He quietly goes inside. He heads toward the shower area, and there, in the cloud of steam, he finds Stiles and his lean wet body with soap sliding down his abdomen and into those fine toned legs. Derek is pretty turned on at this point. He wipes the drool from his chin and watches as Stiles washed every inch of his body. Derek just could take resist the urge of going up to him and making Stiles his. Until finally Derek's distraction got the better of him and clumsily trips over the lacrosse sticks. The noise made Stiles jump and quickly turn of the water. Derek runs back to the door to open and close it loud enough so Stiles can hear it.

"Who's there?" Requested Stiles as he place a towel tightly around his waist and pick up a lacrosse stick."I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it."

"It's me, uh Derek. I uh just got in uh just now." Derek responded with his face as red as tomato."Did you just get out the shower or do I have to come some other time." Stiles was also turning red to the fact that he in nothing but a towel he is right in front of a the incredibly hot Derek Hale. The only words Stiles managed to mumble out of his mouth was the classic dorky "umm Hi,"

"Um Hi Stiles. Is now a bad time to talk?" Derek gestured at the fact that Stiles is in nothing but a towel. Derek tried to not stare at Stiles's V-line that was exposed from his towel slipping off, but man was it SEXY. Stiles replies, "No, this can't wait." with his hand keeping the towel from sliding down even more than it is. Derek knew this was serious and he decided to not say a word to interrupt Stiles.

"Derek, for quite some time now. I have been getting these strange visions in my dreams, or should I say nightmares. Each night it's the same thing. You and me are walking through an alleyway and we were heading to your place to do, uh, some investigations, and then out of nowhere we were surrounded by darkness. There were monsters with horns and wings circling us. We were being attack and just when we thought we were dead, a woman dressed in white, wearing a glistening blue diamond necklace and on her right forearm there was a tattoo of a rose."

"Hold it right there, did you say a woman with a rose" Derek interrupted with astonishment, "in the field there was roses all over the place and I saw a woman with a red tattoo. She vanished into thin air and I figured you were in danger which is why I ran to the locker room, and found you in the........" Derek paused as his face flushed red again and he thought of his next words carefully. "Uh, TOWEL! I found you in the towel because you, uh, you know, just came out of the shower." 

Hearing that from Derek, Stiles remembered that he was in a towel, and his face flushes pink again. There was just a still moment of silence when Derek and Stiles meet eye-to-eye. Both secretly wanting one another until Derek realizes in that moment, that Stiles's hormones were acting up. The last time he smell something familiar was when he was in the same room as Scott and Allison. Derek steps toward Stiles, and he can hear the sound of Stiles's breath become very heavy and his heart beat race even faster. Derek stop just in front of Stiles. So close he can feel Stiles's breath breeze past him. Stiles decides to lean forward when suddenly Derek breaks the silence by handing a pair of boxer briefs to Stiles.

"Here you should probably get dressed now." Derek liked Stiles but he wasn't gonna make a move on Stiles while being naked. "I will call a meeting tomorrow to discuss about this situation we have on our hands."

"Sure, I'll, um, see you tomorrow then?" Stiles sighed at Derek's cock-block comment. Derek responds with a nod and exits the locker room, leaving Stiles alone to get dressed. Stiles just sits there on the bench, thinking about what had just happened and how completely stupid he was in trying to lean in to kiss Derek. He probably scared Derek off with the dream, and the nakedness, and the attempt to kiss him. Man, Stiles sure hates himself right now. There is nothing he can do now, Derek left and now he probably thinks that Stiles is a gay creep. Oh well, all he could do now is get dressed and go home.

Stiles was on his way to his Jeep with his duffle bag on his. He needs to get home before his dad does otherwise he will be grounded for a week. That would mean no going out with Scott, no computer, no TV. Stiles finally gets to his car, takes out his keys. Suddenly something grabs hold of his right arm with a rough hold. Stiles turns around and then a pair of lips are against his own. It wasn't a rough kiss, it wasn't forceful, it was tender and careful. He notices that this stranger was no one other than the incredibly gorgeous Derek Hale. Derek brought up one hand to grasp the back of Stiles's head and the other hand to caress the side of Stiles's face. Stiles lets out a moan, and that was when Derek pulled away from the kiss.

"See you tomorrow." Derek said when he walks away. He gets into his car and drive away. Stile just stood there trying to process what just happened. Then he lets out a smirk. Opens the door, gets in, and drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, once again I'm new to this fanfic writing thing.


	3. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a talk with Derek about Stiles. Derek has some pride issues along with stress issues. This chapter is very tedious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in this fanfic Derek is still an Alpha bcuz I just think the title suits him.

Derek arrives at his place after meeting with Stiles. Derek is so infuriated he slams his apartment door almost breaking the knob, ALMOST. Derek, the Alpha wolf, was also a lovesick puppy on the inside. He didn't quite understand what was wrong with him, all he did was kiss Stiles. BUT he showed vulnerability in front of Stiles, and knowing Stiles he is probably gonna tell everyone. Great! Now his reputation will be ruined. He pulls out one of his liquor bottles and starts drinking. Derek paces in his living room thinking about what he should do to make this situation gone. Then he hears the doorbell. He goes to answer, oh god if its Stiles following him he is going to flip. But no it, is just Peter.

"How's my favorite nephew doing?" Peter exclaims  
"Cut the crap, Peter, why are you here?" Derek interrupts  
"Fine, I saw what you did to Stiles. I know you like him. AND I can tell you're upset about it." Peter admits  
"Is it that obvious?" Derek asks in a very innocent tone that is not compatible with his appearance.  
"Well you reek of frustration. I mean literally. I could smell it from down the block" Peter swipes the liqour bottle "and even if I didn't have super wolfie senses, you're holding a half-empty bottle of liquor"  
"An optimist would say the bottle is half full." Making one of his signature smart-ass comments.

"You're right, tho. What should I do? What if he tells the whole pack? What if he in danger because of me?" Peter slaps Derek in the face to keep him from hyperventilating. "Now for your answers, Go to him. So what? And you save him. Look you had a shot at love long ago. Don't destroy this one too. Now go talk to him." Derek nods and then pauses for a second, he takes out his phone. He goes to his group message under the name Pack and sends the text 'Meeting 2morrow, my place @ 5pm"

Then he was off out the door. When he was gone, Peter went in Derek's kitchen and helped himself to dinner. And the to the bed to sleep.

 

\------------

 

Stiles is in his bed trying to study for the chem quiz he had Monday, but he couldn't forget about the suprising moment he had with Derek. He wasn't sure he could concentrate. Luckily if he gets distracted in school it won't matter because 1) He has straight A+'s and 2) it's almost the end of first semester, so his grade percentage would drop but still have the A intact. Well like any other night he head to the shower and goes to sleep. Before heading to the shower, his phone beeps and he notices its Derek's message for the meeting. His face goes red and continues heading to the shower.

Stiles turns on the water and jumps back from the cold water that sprayed out. Stiles gets back in the showering water when it was nice and hot. In the shower, all Stiles can think about was Derek. His face, his muscles, his smell, his taste. Stiles wants get some more of Derek.

After Stiles gets out of the shower. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks in the bedroom to get his clothes. He looks in his drawers for clothes and then he hears Derek mumble in his ear "Do I always have to find you in nothing but a towel?" Stiles jumps and knocks Derek out with his 1st place spelling bee trophy that was on top of his dresser. Derek falls to the floor with a loud thunk. Stiles was sure his dad heard it. He had to quickly pick up Derek and hide him before his dad, the Sheriff, finds overaged Derek unconscious in room. 

"Son are you ok?" The Sheriff asks as he knocks on the door. Then shaking the doorknob.  
"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Stiles yelled while he pulled Derek on his bed covering him with the blanket,"I'm, uh, naked" which honestly he really was.  
"Um I heard a loud noise are-" the Sheriff said from the hallway  
"Yeah I'm ok, just carry on with you're day" Stiles said putting on some boxer briefs and some sweats. 

Well his dad walked back down stairs, that was one problem solved but now he still had another problem. What is he gonna do about the werewolf on his bed?


	4. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles got rid of his father before he even had a chance to catch Derek I his room. But now he doesn't know what to do with the man. Wait he does, he'll just do what every person would do with a god-like person on their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey World,  
> Sorry I haven't been able to post lately. I've been trying to get used to my new schedule. I had to organize my time because of school, choir, and musical theatre. Well, here is a chapter that I hope will hold off until my next post. I figured that since you all waited this long, I should reward you all with a "sweet" chapter (well I tried to make it sweet). Tell me what you think.  
> Enjoy!!!!

Stiles is feeling very uneasy. He thought to himself, 'What should I do about Derek? Should I wake him up? Should I leave him there? How am I going to get him out?' Then the most important question hit him, 'What is Derek doing in my room?' and the question became a statement. "Derek Hale is in MY ROOM, on MY BED!" Stiles just doesn't know what to right now, he's overwhelmed with confusion, excitement, anxiety, and love. Stiles moves closer to the side of the bed where Derek was laying on his pillow. Stiles nudged Derek's shoulder softly, no response. He starts poking at Derek's cheek, he get nothing but a groan. Stiles is gets a bit irritated so gets on top of Derek, and gives him a hard slap in the face. Well it worked, Derek regained consciousness but it cause him to spazz out with a punch to Stiles's stomach knocking his air out. Stiles body falls on Derek, trying to get his breath back. Derek freaked out a bit, but Stiles gestured that he was alright.

"What are you doing in my room?" Stiles said with a crackly voice.  
"I came to see you and your pretty face." Derek replied as he place his hand on the teenager's thighs. Stiles got a whiff of something. Derek's alcohol.  
"Are you drunk?" Stiles gets off of Derek," You seriously got drunk and then came here so we can hook up?"  
Derek nods, "yes" Stiles gets back on him and starts to lift Derek's shirt.  
"Ok just wanted to know what was going on." Stiles says before leaning forward for a kiss.

Although Derek was drunk, he was fully aware of what he was doing and by the feels of it he knew Stiles was fully aware of the actions too. Stiles was grinding his hips over Derek's growing cock. Stiles couldn't help but moan. As Stiles's lips are hot against Derek's, the kiss becomes more and more aggressive. Derek's tongue enters Stiles's mouth without any warning. The moan becomes a great big, "Nngghh". Derek's hands go from rubbing Stiles's thighs to cupping his ass. 

Stiles loved Derek's stone hard body warm against his own. The feel of this was overwhelming, no...more like...arousing. Stiles could feel Derek's cock that was nice and hard. Derek lifts his shirt, exposing his god-like body. Stiles was running his hands all over Derek's torso, tracing his muscular pecks, then moving to his super defined abs. Stiles breaks the kiss, to give a trail of kisses down Derek's neck. Derek turns Stiles over so that he is on top of the teen. Derek drags his semi-wolf claws down Stiles's back, which made the teen grunt from more pleasure than pain. Derek kissed deeply into Stiles's neck, giving him a giant hicky. Derek's hands finally reach the other man's sweatpants and he slowly pulls them off, revealing some nice and tight black boxer briefs. They were so tight around the outline of Stiles's dick and the tip of it was wet with Stiles's precum. Derek slides the underwear down to Stiles's knees. Stiles's cock flops right out, hard and pulsing. Stiles was craving Derek, he wanted Derek inside him.

Derek places kiss on his hips, Stiles runs his hands through Derek's hair. Derek licks the base of Stiles's dick all the way to the tip. "D-D-Der-rek, please. I want you sssoooo, oh my fucking god, bad right now." Stiles's words were very crackly . Derek brings his hands to Stiles's cock and takes a handful of it and begins to stroke with a slow rhythm. Derek moves one of his hand to his dick and jacks off to the view of naked Stiles on top of the bed. "Nngghh, stop, fuck, stop teasing Derek, I want you." Derek's pace started to progress. Stiles's back arched and tried to jerk his hips but Derek wanted to maintain control so he pushes Stiles's hips down. Stiles could feel his orgasm emerging, head tilted back as Derek made rapid strokes along the length of Stiles's cock.

"Derek I-I'm so close..." Derek could smell the scent Stiles's arousal and it was intoxicating, more than anything he ever felt. Derek knew Stiles was at the verge of cumming, he could feel the orgasm emerging. Stiles let's out a strained grunt.

"Derek!" Stiles calls out as his cum spills all over Derek's hand and onto his own stomach. Stiles entire body went limp as he shuttered onto the bed, breathing very shallow and deep breaths. Derek places his own body over Stiles and begins to jerk his cock violently over Stiles and then in a short moment he cums all over Stiles's very toned pecks. His orgasm was more than he could handle he collapsed on top of Stiles. They both ended up having sticky white cum all over their bodies, but they were too exhausted to care.  
Derek rolls off of Stiles while Stiles shifts his position so that his head is against Derek's muscular yet soft chest. Both of them tired. 

Soon enough they both drift into a calm and relaxing sleep.


	5. The 1st Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the amazing night with Derek. Things go back to strangeville for Stiles. There is also a Winter Formal at School. What will Stiles do with his supernatural issues? And what is he going to do about the Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big weight lifted off my shoulders by finishing this new chapter. This chapter is more about action/weirdness. Sorry I couldn't post sooner. I have to write in between school, choir (x2), dance, and the musical I'm in. I will be sure to update as soon a I can.  
> XOXOXO love you guys

Stiles and Derek are walking in an empty parking lot after what seemed to be an AWESOME night. They almost get to Derek's camaro, when Derek gets knocked down by a dark force. Stiles panics and tries to help Derek up when something picks him up and launches him across the parking lot. Derek immediately wolfs out at the sound of his mates impact on the floor. Derek tries to fight off the the fuzzy black figures. Stiles tries to focus in on the figures. When he does he notices they have glowing red eyes and claws, too. Were they werewolves? Or something else? Stiles looks and makes eye contact with one of them and the figure charged at him, when then there was a giant glowing white explosion.

Then he woke up.

He was sweaty and panting deeply. He was glad it was a dream. He looks around and notices Derek is nowhere to be seen. Stiles lays back pouting and running his hand down the cold empty side of his bed. His heart was still pounding rapidly from the nightmare. He had that same nightmare for the past two weeks, and he doesn't know what to do about it. He wanted Derek to be there so he can cuddle with him and be comforted by him.

The rest of the weekend went by slowly. Stiles wanted to talk to Derek but he couldn't work up the nerve to call him up, so he decided to wait until the next pack meeting to say what he needs to say.

It's Monday morning and Stiles is a bit uneasy again. He had the same nightmare last night. He goes to school in his jeep, and he meets with Scott as always.

"Stiles, you look like shit, is everything alright?" Scott said noticing the enormous bags under Stiles's eyes.  
"It's that dream I keep having, it's not leaving me alone." Stiles respond with a slight attitude.  
"Ok you seriously need to tell Derek, NOW!"  
"I will tonight." grunted Stiles.

They both enter the hallways and notice that it is all covered with the "Holiday Winter Formal Dance" posters. 

"Stiles, who are you going to take to the dance?" Scott asked eagerly "I'm going with Allison obviously but I'm still going to ask her, so who are you gonna ask?"  
"I don't know if I want to go, I mean I can't ask Lydia because she's going with Ethan. I don't know what I'm going to do." A part of Stiles wants to invite Derek, but another part of him doesn't want to go because he is just gonna look stupid at the dance. 

 

\--------------

 

That night at the Hale house, the pack was having one of their usual pack meetings. They all stood around the round table. They were talking about an alliance with neighboring packs so that the Hale/McCall Pack can get restored to its former glory. Derek, through the whole discussion, was trying not to focus on Stiles who was also staring at him. After the meeting, as always, they all watched some kind of movie. They all sat down in the living room, Allison was on Scott's lap, Lydia lying down in between Aiden's legs on the floor. Danny was cuddling with Ethan, with his legs on his lap. Stiles was sitting on the sofa between Isaac and Derek. The movie was chosen by Lydia this time, and she chose "Grease", so that some werewolves can learn something about great classic films.

After the movie, everyone leaves. Boyd takes Erica and they both go home to their families. Allison gives Lydia, Scott, and Isaac both a ride home. 

Stiles is about to leave to catch up with Scott because he was going to sleep over his house. Stiles puts on his seat belt and places the keys in the ignition. Before he started the car, the car door flung right open. Stiles jumped and did a smirk to what he thought was Derek. In the middle of the driveway in front of Derek's loft, was a black creature with deadly red eyes. Stiles was frozen with fear. The creature had grey claws, Stiles focused on the face as best he could, the eyes were red but they weren't alpha werewolf red, he realized they were slit red monstrous eyes. 

The creature came charging at him. Stiles tried to run away but his seat belt got stuck and didn't let him out. When the monster was just a couple of feet in front of Stiles, Derek tackled it and sent it across the driveway. The creature landed on a bend pipe. The force was strong enough to pierce through the dark figure's body. The creature gave a loud shriek exposing its sharp black teeth. Right before it died it melted in to the shadows and drifted away.

There was a moment of silence between Derek and Stiles before the looked at each other and ran inside the loft.


	6. The Bonds That Bring Us Together: Mystical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on the Hale house, Derek and Stiles both decide to stay together. Well sort of. Stiles does some research and find something he did not expect at all, what happens when you do too much reading??? well you know what they say "curiosity killed the cat".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Well I'm done with this chapter, I'm very sorry it took long. Since my musical had its last showings this weekend, I will have more time for writing, but that still doesn't leave a lot of time. I still have my choir competitions and my choir shows. This and the next one will be all about bondings, I will try to upload the next chapter soon.  
> Love <3 you all!!!!

Stiles and Derek bolted through the door. Stiles's heart was pounding right through his chest. 

"You're not leaving anymore!" Derek demanded, "you're staying here, where it's safe!" 

Stiles would normally argue that he can take care of himself but his body was jittery from his previous experience about 5 minutes ago, so he couldn't argue. Derek went upstairs followed by Stiles. Derek got some blankets from the closet and threw them on his bed and said, "Here. You'll sleep on my bed tonight. I'll take the couch." "So you're gonna leave me alone?" replied Stiles in a surprised ton with a high pitched voice. "Stiles, if they come back, I can fight them off downstair while you can be out of harms way up here."

"Ok" Stiles find want to fight with Derek right now. He felt like he owed him that. Derek headed downstairs. Stiles was very uneasy, he wasn't the least bit sleepy. He quickly pulls out his laptop and begins doing when he does when he's anxious, research the supernatural. He started to search different types of demons. He finds a perfect match:

["Davea: The Shadow Demon  
These dark demons are not just your everyday demon these are very dangerous. They can posses any suffering soul they can find. They take form of shadows. they have one purpose and one purpose only, to created havoc and destroy anything they can get there claws on. Although regular human beings can't sense them, supernatural humans such as witches/wiccans can sense them through premonitions, dreams,..."]

"Wait supernatural humans? Now this I go to see." Stiles whispers with a smirk. A few clicks and types away and he finds it.

["Witches and Wiccans  
These beings are for the most part human, but they have supernatural abilities. These beings are born with a connection to the supernatural, but it's not until the supernatural connects with them are their powers forged. This connection can be done by a power spell, a supernatural intrusion, or mating bond. With spells that use power from their connection with the universe, they can be very dangerous to they're enemies. The strongest type of Wiccan are the..."]

'Ok so I'm still lost how did I dream about their arrival,' Stiles thought to himself, 'I've never gotten bit or used a spell, and I certainly never been chosen by someone superna..... Oh My God!" Stiles said with a pause, "Derek and I have a mating bond, WE'RE BOTH MATES!" Stiles said in a semi-loud voice. Stiles goes to the bookstore website and searches for "Book of Shadows". 

Sure enough he finds it, purchases it then downloads it. He also had a the book be mailed home, just in case. He begins reading the first few pages. 

["Audi verba maleficas  
Nocte secreta absconditus  
Hinc senior invocationem deorum  
Magnum opus mafia quaeritur  
Hac in hora noctis  
Obsecro in antiqua potentia  
Et ínvoca me in virtute  
Lorem ipsum dolor sit virtus  
Da nobis in potestate  
One, Two, Three,  
So mote it be"]

The room began to shake and lightning began to spark, the thunder rumbled through the room. Stiles was scared shitless. His right shoulder blade began to burn. His skin was on fire, he felt like someone was putting a lit cigarette to his back and burning his skin. Then everything went still.

Stiles runs downstairs yelling. "Derek, Derek, DEREK!" Derek gets up from the couch in nothing but tight boxer briefs and a black tank top. Stiles throws himself in Derek's arms and Derek catches him. "Derek, did you feel THAT?!" Stiles screamed out.  
"Feel what?" replied Derek . Stiles and Derek both stood there in confusion.  
"You didn't feel that earthquake or hear the thunder?" Derek glared at him for a second in complete silence. Then Stiles broke the silence. "You know what, it was probably in my head," Stiles said with a sigh, "I guess I'm still uneasy from the demon attack tonight. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Derek looked at Stiles in an 'awe' and then he said "Of course." They both went to lay down on Derek's couch. It was HUGE, it resembled a bed and with the fabric, it was way softer than one. Stiles was lying with his head rested on Derek's chest. Derek just marveled at Stiles as he drifted to a peaceful slumber. Derek stayed up for about an hour admiring Stiles's calm and even breath, and caressing Stiles's delicate jawline. Then he drifted to sleep too.


	7. The Bonds That Bring Us Together: Mating (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek end up sleeping on the couch together, but the don't have sex. Stiles begins getting these weired occurrences. Derek and Stiles get a moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,   
> Sorry I was late in posting. I've been very busy, as always. So I've been trying to write the whole entire chapter as one but writing it I notice that its too long for one whole chapter so I decided to split this Mating Bong Chapter in parts. Don't worry the next part will be up by the end of this week. Hope y I'd also like to present to all of my readers my first chapter with my beta and bestest friend in the whole world.

At around 3:30, Stiles got up and rushed to his jeans that were hanging on a chair. His sudden action woke up the wolf. Derek enquired, "Stiles what happened? Why are you up so early?". The wolf growled, low and rumbly. "Scott is calling me." Stiles explained while pulling out his phone from the pocket.   
"Stiles, babe, I don't hear any-"   
The phone started to ring. It was Scott.

"Stiles, what the hell?! You said you were going to meet us after the pack meeting! We figured you went back to your place but when we called your dad, he said you never came home. What happened to you? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Stiles tried to placate his friend. "Scott, calm down. I'm at Derek's house. I will explain everything I promise..." He told Scott the whole story of the attack and the sleepover, exempting the spooning with his boyfriend of course. He didn't want Scott to know about his relationship with Derek just yet. Especially after hearing that he was just attacked.  
"Ok, so are you alright right now?"asked Scott, who finally calmed down. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna head to your place later to fill you in on some stuff." He hung up and turned back to the hunk watching him from the bed. 

"Are you seriously going to leave me here all alone?" said Derek with pleading eyes."Can't you go after school?"

"Just a few minutes ok?"

 

Stiles crawled back under the sheets with Derek. He was still in his black tight boxer briefs and his tank top. Stiles wore a gray tank and blue sweats. They fell back asleep limb intertwined with five hours until school.

Stiles woke up to the aroma of delicious pancakes and the crackle of sizzling bacon. He rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen. 

He was greeted by the sight of a perfect ass , Derek still in the same clothes. 

Stiles stood there, jaw dropped, admiring the way the briefs hugged Derek's ass so perfectly. Derek sniffed the air noticing the aroma of arousal pouring from Stiles.

"Enjoying the view?" he says with a suggestive smirk snapping him out of his trance. Stiles chuckled.

"Breakfast smells divine." Stiles remarked, sitting down at the dining table. Derek just grinned and he set the food on the table.   
They both dig in, Stiles, taking a huge mouthful of pancake and then exclaiming "God, that's good!" 

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted around in his chair, visibly nervous.  
Stiles looked across the table at him, concerned. "Babe are you ok? Is something-"  
"Stiles, would you like to go out on a date tonight?"   
Stiles choked on his food for a moment"What?"  
Derek's cheeks began to redden.  
"I said, do you want to go out on a date tonight? With me?" he repeated.   
Stiles grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, yes of course! What do you want to do? Where do you want to go?"   
"The movie theatre then dinner at a restaurant sound good to you?"   
Stiles stood and walked around the table, a serious look on his face. He pounced on the werewolf, knocking him out of his chair and kissing his face enthusiastically. Eventually they disentangled their limbs and resumed their breakfast. When they finish eating Derek herds Stiles into the shower and makes him clean himself up for school, much to his chagrin. He would gladly stay home all day and just waste the sunlight away wrapped in Derek's arms. But Derek is insistent on his getting showered.

Stiles headed upstairs to the bathroom with change of clothes. He undressed and got in letting the water pour over him. The shower was heavenly,the water warm and comforting, steam filling the air. Stiles never had a shower so great in his life. He closed his eyes to relish the moment, imagining himself with Derek, hands all over him. 

Stiles can practically feel the big strong hands on him. His imagination has never been this good. 

/Wait./ 

He opens his eyes and jumps back giving a little shriek. Stiles finds THE Derek Hale standing in front of him, buck naked. His Derek . Naked. In the shower. With him. Oh. God.

They locked eyes, those big hands around sliding around Stiles's waist. Stiles stands there motionless, hypnotized by hazel green eyes that are full of promises.   
Derek closes the few inches between them, pressing their lips together. Stiles can't help but moan at the feeling of Derek touching him.The kiss is deep, passionate, aggressive yet tender. Derek bites Stiles's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Of course, Stiles lets him through. Derek slides his tongue in Stiles's mouth. Their tongues intertwine and making the other moan. 

Derek's hands migrate down to cup Stiles's ass. He squeezes it, making Stiles jump and make a high pitched moan. Stiles put his arms around Derek's neck and they broke apart to breathe. He turns around as Derek moves closer their bodies brushing. Stiles can feel Derek's hard cock rubbing against the back of his leg. Derek begins to nibble at his neck, hands roaming down his body. At Stiles's right shoulder blade ,he stops.

"What is this?" Derek demands pointing to Stiles's back. For a moment Stiles is confused. He turns to look Derek in the eye but in turning in he sees a flash of black. A pentagram is inked into his right shoulder blade.   
Derek presses again,pushing the subject, "Stiles, what is that?" 

Stiles doesn't know what to say. He knows exactly how he got it. He isn't ready for Derek to know that Stiles is a witch. Not yet. He brushes him off, "Derek, I have to go. I'm gonna be late for school." With that Stiles leaves the bathroom and gets dressed.   
Derek knows something is going on but he doesn't want to pressure Stiles into talking about it if he doesn't want to. Derek just stands in the door way with nothing but a towel looking on Stiles bolts towards the front door. 

Just before Stiles leaves, Derek says, "I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Stiles turns around and runs to Derek giving him a giant kiss them went on his way. Derek yells before Stiles leaves, "I'll pick you up at 7pm"  
Stiles nods and gets on his way to school.


End file.
